leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nexus
The Nexus is the primary objective in every League of Legends gamemode. A team only wins the match when their opposition's Nexus is destroyed. Summoner's Rift The Nexus forms the core of each team's base on the Summoner's Rift. Placed directly outside of the Spawn, the Nexus is guarded by two Turrets and spawns each team's Minion waves, one for each lane. The Nexus is undamagable so long as all three allied Inhibitors are alive, or at least one of its turrets are alive. The Nexus on Summoner's Rift has 5500 health, and regenerates 20 health per second, though it has no armor or magic resistance. Like the inhibitor, the Nexus has no items, nor does it have any attacks. Howling Abyss The Nexus on the Howling Abyss is a mix between the two on the two other maps. It shares identical statistics to the Nexus on the Summoner's Rift, though spawns a single minion wave per cycle beginning at 0:45 game time. This Nexus is defended by two turrets, though only a single Inhibitor. The Nexus on the Howling Abyss has 5500 health, and regenerates 20 health per second. As with other Nexuses, it has no armor, magic resistance, items, or attacks. Removed Hide= |-| Show= Dominion Unlike those on other maps, the Nexuses on the Crystal Scar were untargetable and thus immune to direct damage from champions. There were instead three different ways through which players damaged the enemy nexus. * Securing a takedown on an enemy champion. Every death a team incurred caused their Nexus to receive 2 damage. * Taking a capture point. This would immediately deal 2 damage to the opposing Nexus. * Holding more capture points than the opposing team; the amount of health drained per second was based on the difference in the number of capture points one team held over the other. For instance, if one team held three capture points and the other one point, the team with one point would take 2 damage per second (3 minus 1 equals 2). Twisted Treeline The Nexus on the Twisted Treeline shared similar characteristics to the one on the Summoner's Rift, though it did have some differences. Due to the nature of the map, which only had two lanes, this Nexus only spawned two minion waves per cycle, and began spawning them 45 seconds earlier, at 0:45 game time. The Nexus on the Treeline was also only defended by a single turret and two inhibitors. The Nexus on the Twisted Treeline has 5000 health, and regenerates 15 health per second. As with other Nexuses, it has no armor, magic resistance, items, or attacks. Notes * When a Nexus had 100 health or less, champion takedowns and point captures no longer dealt damage to that Nexus, with the crystal only receiving periodic damage from a capture point advantage. * Whenever a Nexus reached 75% (375), 50% (250), or 25% (125) health, the announcer would play a voiceover to alert both teams. * Whenever a Nexus lost health from a takedown or point capture, players on that team were notified via a small text prompt atop their champion. (-2 Your Nexus Health) * Whilst a Nexus was taking damage from a capture point advantage, a team-coloured beam (red/green) would begin drilling into the crystal from directly above. Trivia * Landing the killing blow on a Nexus awards , though this gold cannot be used as the destruction of the Nexus ends the match. * cannot put a Nexus into , even while it is targetable. * The Nexus section of the League of Legends website is likely named after the in-game Nexus crystal. * In the Dominion mode, a unique track began to play whenever both team's Nexuses were at or below 70 health. This track was a more intense variant of the standard late-game track. * Unlike the other gamemodes, the Nexus did not spawn minions in Dominion. Minions instead spawned from small shrines behind capture points. Media Pictures= Summoner's Rift Update Theme Turrets.png|Summoner's Rift Update Nexus Model de:Nexus es:Nexo fr:Nexus pl:Nexus pt-br:Nexus ru:Нексус zh:水晶枢纽 Category:Structures